


A Cinderella Season - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Everyone knows that expansion teams are lucky when they don't finish last in their division. The Manhattan Avengers don't care what everyone knows; they see no reason why they can't play for the Cup.





	A Cinderella Season - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sian1359](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/gifts).



> My artworks for [sian1359](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359)'s story.

Second to last artpost for a while :( This here is for the second story I claimed in this year's [Marvel Big Bang](https://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/), ["A Cinderella Season"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598867/) by the lovely [sian1359](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359).  
As per usual, I won't spoil the story for you - except for a little explanation about the title: "A Cinderella Season" refers, in ice hockey, to an (almost) perfect first season for a team that hasn't been in the league before. And believe me when I say that Bucky and Clint's team has the most perfect outcome, in every sense of the word, beating the odds against them right, left and center ;)  
And now - on with the art show!

** Cover: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/e6/62/GkXPGyXD_o.jpg)

 

** Dividers: **  
_(you'll probably see some of them more than once in the story - there are quite a lot of breaks/settings changes in there ;) )_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/0c/b8/b5tXJ0qy_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/d7/e4/55vQEyng_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/61/1b/qQrLeQ0Y_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/7c/2f/qRrx6Vve_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/cb/3d/BZIGbJP4_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/f0/77/tTpkAfRn_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/33/1a/1BDtUSmR_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/f9/ea/ljl9I6uv_o.jpg)

 

** End Pic: **  
_(this here is probably the most spoilerish one of the lot, since the award you see here is the legendary Stanley Cup, the most prestigious award an ice hockey team can achieve (aside from any Olympic or World's Championship's medals, but for these, regular teams are broken up into one national team))_

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/2e/71/zCq3U5zx_o.jpg)

 

** Notes: **

_Images:_

Bucky: [Sebastian Stan.com Gallery](https://sebastian-stan.com/imgs)

Clint: [Jeremy Lee Renner.com Gallery](http://www.jeremyleerenner.com/gallery/index.php)

other images: [Desktop Screens](http://www.desktop-screens.com/ice-hockey-wallpapers.html), [4usky](http://www.4usky.com/ice-hockey-wallpapers.html) (both via Google Image Search)

 

_Fonts:_

Title/End: [Southbeach](https://www.dafont.com/southbeach.font)

Story/Art: [PT Letter Sweater](https://www.fontpalace.com/font-details/PT+Letter+Sweater/)

Names: [Always In My Heart](https://www.dafont.com/always-in-my-heart.font)

 

Well, that's it! Now I hope you like it and that you head over to read the story and leave some love for my author, too!


End file.
